


A mild concern

by glaciesdraco



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaciesdraco/pseuds/glaciesdraco
Summary: Prompt: "You said be honest stop hitting me!"Celty's trying to get to the bottom of this man.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo & Celty Sturluson, Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106





	A mild concern

**Author's Note:**

> Gahhhhhhhhh I wanna write another fic like this again someday.

Celty Sturluson considered herself to be pretty close with Shizuo Heiwajima. She might even consider him her best friend. Because of this, she felt pretty confident that she knew him pretty well. They had been around each other enough to know what the other was really like, and that he always had her back in any situation, and even though Shizuo had a bit of a temper on him, Celty had always considered him a level-headed guy.

Until she realized how suddenly he could slant downward into the abyss of absolute nonsensicalness.

All at once, Celty learned that not only did Shizuo no longer hate his arch-nemesis and forever-rival Izaya Orihara, but he in fact was in an intimate relationship with other one, _dating_ him in every sense of the word.

Celty’s nonexistent brain was still trying to catch up.

When they had first approached her with this information, she hadn’t exactly been forthcoming with joy for them. She felt sure that her discomfort had shown very clearly and that she had offended one of her only close friends. It filled her with a sense of guilt she couldn’t fully understand.

She followed them on a date in the city one day, making sure to trail far behind so they wouldn’t notice her. It was very difficult given her usual popularity, but she disguised herself with a more common helmet than usual and having shooter disguised as a different brand of motorcycle.

It was a bit tedious, but the level of concern Celty felt called for it, she reasoned in her mind.

They wandered around the city in a pair, as if it were perfectly normal. Izaya skipped a few steps ahead and Shizuo kept up at a leisurely pace. Every once in a while, they would walk side by side and their hands would brush against each other. Celty was too far away to hear what Shizuo said then, but it made Izaya smirk and run ahead. Shizuo even picked up the pace after that. Celty had to speed along in order to keep up with them. It reminded her of the old days, when she used to chase them down to separate them.

They stopped in an ice cream shop, where Shizuo purchased a sundae and Izaya got a coffee. They saw with Izaya’s back to the window so Celty made sure to angle herself out of Shizuo’s field of vision. Afterward they took a stroll through the park, and they actually held hands as they did so. The way Izaya clung to Shizuo’s hand like he was afraid Shizuo would let go too soon gave Celty a strange feeling in her chest. Izaya’s gentle smile was so genuine and Celty had never heard Shizuo laugh like that before; she’d probably only heard him laugh a handful of times in the time they’d known each other.

Then their date came to an abrupt end as they stopped in front of a fountain. Izaya leaned upwards, placing his hand gently on Shizuo’s chest for the lightest of kisses and scampered away leaving Shizuo behind. Celty, who had never been kissed for obvious reasons, lifted a tentative hand to her helmet where her own lips could be.

How romantic, she thought.

As Izaya disappeared into the streets, Shizuo watched him go with the strangest look on his face. He was thoughtful, calm, and _not in hot pursuit._

It was unusual; but it wasn’t uncharming either. Although Celty had her own problems with Izaya Orihara, she could not deny either that even he seemed like a generally pleasant person while in the presence of Shizuo.

The moment that Izaya disappeared into the streets was the moment Shizuo turned his eyes on Celty, sitting in park by the sidewalk. He slowly made his way over to her, nonchalant and no different than he was any other day. Unsure of what to do, she froze in place and turned her helmet so to avoid eye contact.

“So,” he leaned on a nearby tree and turned to her in her disguise, “Did you get a good view today?”

She couldn’t stop herself from twitching a bit.

“Cmon, I know you’re Celty. Your motorcycle looks different, but it’s definitely you, right? You’re not fooling anyone.”

She considered pretending to be clueless or just running away, but she hung her head and pulled out her PDA.

[ _What gave me away?_ ]

“We could see someone in a bike was following us. Jeez, did you really think we were that stupid? And you didn’t even wear a plain helmet. Izaya’s been laughing about it all afternoon. He wanted to lure you all over the place but I didn’t let him!” He flicked her on the purple biking helmet she had purchased for today and she nearly topped off of her bike. Then she moped.

[ _Sorry. I wasn’t trying to snoop._ ]

“What were you doing anyway?”

[ _I was just… investigating._ ]

“Investigating what?”

Celty hesitated. Shizuo was studying her with a stern glare.

[ _Can you be honest with me about something?_ ]

The look he gave her was priceless, like _Have I ever been anything but?_ She quickly backpedaled.

[ _I need you to open up to me about something._ ] she explained. [ _What do you see in him?_ ]

“What, in Izaya?”

She nodded once. He raised an eyebrow.

“You first. What do you see in Shinra?”

She nearly keeled over. She typed rapidly.

[ _He loves me of course! And he accepts me the way I am. He sees all these wonderful things about me that I don’t recognize myself!_ ]

“Sure,” Shizuo shrugged. “That’s how Shinra makes you _feel._ But what do you _see_ in him?”

She suddenly stiffened. [ _That’s a very Izaya question to ask._ ]

“You asked it to me first.”

Celty couldn’t deny that. So she responded.

[ _I love lots of things about Shinra. He’s earnest, and he sees the world differently than I do, so it’s nice to hear his perspective on things. He’s always be there fo- (_ she back-spaced several times) _He’s very supportive and easygoing, so I feel very comfortable around him._ ]

Shizuo nodded like he was satisfied. Then she indicated to him like it was his turn.

“I like that Izaya isn’t afraid of me, but he doesn’t excuse me for all my bullshit. I think he’s really smart and it’s thanks to him that we can make this thing between us work at all. He’s very patient, and he teaches me how to be patient. He teaches me something new every single day I’m with him, and I like watching him go about his day in that smarmy little flea way of his. Which, I know is probably hard for you to get,” he indicated to her as her shoulders started to rise with tension, “That used to be the exact reason why I hated him. But I guess that’s how you learn the difference between hate and love. You learn to see some of their faults as some of their attributes too.”

When he finished talking Celty stopped to consider it, along with all of the things she’d witnessed today. Granted, Izaya had known they were being followed and were thus playing it up, but on the other hand, Shizuo hadn’t seemed suspicious in the least. Perhaps they had been acting completely natural. Shizuo didn’t seem bothered by the fact that they’d been watched either, which meant he didn’t think anything was out of the ordinary or off.

“He also has a cute butt.”

Celty is so caught off guard by this non-Shizuo reply that she leapt from her seat and proceeded to punch Shizuo repeatedly in the arm. Of course, it would do nothing, but she simply had to convey her outrage in some way.

“You said to be honest! Stop hitting me.” Shizuo said, barely taken aback by Celty’s sudden barrage. She huffed in frustration, balling her fists and folding her arms. Shizuo scoffed in a way that sounded like a laugh.

“Izaya thought it would be funny to tease you a little.”

Celty popped out her PDA in a flash. [ _That little cretin! So he knew all along why I was following you!_ ]

“He is still Izaya, even if I love him after all.” Shizuo shrugged, not making eye contact with her. Celty got that weird feeling again. She waved to get his attention.

[ _I was a little worried about you,_ ] she admitted. [ _And honestly, I still am. But you seem to know what you’re doing.]_

Shizuo almost smiled. “Yeah. Thanks.”

[ _And sorry for spying on you! If you want to hit me back I understand._ ]

“Nah,” Shizuo shrugged. “I did tease you on Izaya’s request so it’s only fair.”

Celty timidly agreed. Then she typed out.

[ _I’m happy for you, Shizuo._ ]

Shizuo stared at the message for a long time. Something in his eyes softened, something that only Celty could really sense. He was touched.

“I’ve gotta go catch up with him now,” he admitted. “He’s waiting for me back at our apartment.”

Celty watched him go with a mix of emotions. She felt… somewhat better. He was the same Shizuo as before, but something was different about him, much like she was different since she had fallen in love with Shinra. She pulled Shooter back into the street and took off in the opposite direction, agreeing to trust Shizuo the way he had trusted her in the past. Although the unease she felt still lingered, she decided to believe in her best friend, and support him no matter what.


End file.
